User talk:Kevin W.
--The Doctor 20:10, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Hi! Hey Kevin! I'll certainly consider returning to the other star trek wikis. i had previously moved away from them as there wasnt a coherent structure, in my opinion, but i can see hard work displayed in turning them around, especially on the ones you have contributed to. As to swapping out rank images, it might create some problems here (we have had to extensively discuss rank images in terms of accuracy to canon and licensed sources, and in some cases have abandoned kuro's images for others by myself and other users). i'll certainly take a look at how the project unfolds, and see if it is on the horizon for this wiki here - we would have the added effort required of getting all the non-kuro images converted, which might not make sense here. -- Captain MKB 21:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the response. I can understand where you're coming from in that regard. It's been a hell of a project getting the images converted over on STEU and I haven't even been able to start on the TWOK ranks yet. Hooray. On an unrelated note, how is the activity level here? I just recently started editing again at STEU in the past couple of months and our editor-ship has dropped off a lot. Have you guys been experiencing a similar problem? User:The doctor chalked it up to a general malaise in the Trek community since there has only been one canon production in the last five years. I know the novels have been coming out steadily but how are things here? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 22:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Our most recent crisis has been in article "ownership" - we have novel people, game people, new comic people and they are all staying in their own corners and not overly connecting each others' efforts - including a few users that get defensive and rude if someone tries to mark their articles as stubs or as being uncited, etc. It's very unwiki-like to declare you own all the articles about a certain type of aliens, for example, and get defensive and overly personal if someone marks one of them as incomplete or writes a link into it. Our admin group has fallen off a lot too - only two active bureaucrats doing all the admin workload. I nominated some new admins over the past couple years, but all of them have thus far declined to participate in any admin tasks like votes, consensus gathering and maintenance/deletion :P ::That being said, we still have frequent contributions, but the workload does seem to have dropped, only a bit. The things that excite people the most seem to be crossovers (DC's LoSH, Dr. Who, etc.) which bring in cross-wiki cooperation and some fun, and some new publication types added to our citation scheme - CCGs, magazines and websites - including some parodies that might also make the wiki more fun. The Star Trek Online stuff is pretty overwhelming so we've been crosslinking to an off-wikia site as a backup plan, but the STO alternate reality is getting established here too now that we have begun a very simple subsection-based system for segregating alternate interpretations. -- Captain MKB 23:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC)